


Cat and Mouse Game

by DeanIsABottomDamnit



Series: Alternative Universe [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Dirty Talk, Firefighter Dean, M/M, Shameless Smut, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, cop!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9777023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanIsABottomDamnit/pseuds/DeanIsABottomDamnit
Summary: What happens when Dean gets pulled over by a cop? Well, he tries to flirt his way out of it of course.“Dean,” the way his name rolled off of Novak’s tongue was sinful.“I’m Castiel. Cas, if you’d like.” Castiel sounded like a powerful name, it suited the blue-eyed officer perfectly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't how the law works. I don't care. I just wanted smut with Cop!Cas. Sue me.

The blaring sound of the siren was loud on the otherwise quiet and empty road. The flashing lights of red and blue were almost blinding. 

“Shit,” exclaimed Dean. This was already such a shitty day. First, he was late for work because of traffic, then he had to deal with pranksters who kept calling the fire station to mess with the firefighters, and now he was being tailed by cops. Great, just great. He wouldn’t be able to afford the fine since he was already paying for rent, utility, and helping Sam with his tuition. He was barely getting by as it is, he didn’t need this on top of it.

He pulled the car towards the shoulder of the road, making sure to use all his indicators correctly. He didn’t want to mess it up more. The cop pulled up a couple of meters away from him. He waited for the cop to appear on his door side. When he did, Dean was surprised, to say the least. He didn’t know what he had been expecting but it surely wasn’t a hot cop. Damn, the dude could give Dr. Sexy a run for his money, and Dean was seriously crushing on Dr. Sexy. The dude had dark brown almost black hair, crystal blue eyes, and a very nice jawline. You could probably grate cheese on it. It also didn’t help that the cop’s shirt was clinging onto his body like a second skin. Dean licked his lips unintentionally.

“Sir, do you know how fast you were going?” And wow, talk about a deep and rough voice. Dean had to clear his throat before he spoke.

“Too fast?” He said while flashing his I’m-adorable smile. He glanced down at the name tag on the officer’s shirt. “I’m sorry, Mr. Novak. It was my bad.” Maybe he can flirt his way out of it? Women seemed to do it and succeed most of the time.

“Could I see your license and insurance?” Dean knew it was more of a demand even though it was phrased in the way of a question. He nodded and looked into his glove box. A feeling of dread formed in the pit of his stomach when he realized that his license was in his wallet and he had accidentally forgotten his license at the station. Shit! Now he was really screwed. Dean sighed and schooled his face into the most innocent expression he could muster and turned to look at the officer who was squinting at him now.

“I-uh- I seemed to have forgotten my license. I swear I have one!” By the displeased look on the officer’s face, he was having none of Dean’s bullshit today.

“Please step out of the vehicle, sir.” Novak’s voice was stern as he stepped back to let Dean get out. Dean gingerly stepped out into the cold night, breathing in the cool air. Hs shoulder was tense and he was already sweating, waiting for the impending doom.

“Look, Officer, I swear I just forgot my license at the station. Please, sir.” Dean was just straight out desperate now. He knew the chief would be displeased with him if he heard that Dean had been careless with such a small issue. He might even get reprimanded from driving the truck.

Novak raised his eyebrow in a silent question. Dean doesn't even know why he found that hot. His mind was all over the place. 

“Please, sir. I’ll do anything. I just can’t afford this mark on my report.” Novak was starting to look more interested by the second. That gave Dean enough confidence he needed. He slowly stepped into the other man’s personal space, making sure to put his hand in front as to not threaten the official. “Please, sir.” And just to be a dick, he licked his lips seductively. He was thrilled to note that Novak’s eyes were tracking his move. This was exhilarating in a dangerous way. Dean loved it.

“What’s your name?” Dean blinked his eyes once.

“Dean Winchester.” Novak was checking him out as he said his name, nodding his head towards him.

“Dean,” the way his name rolled off of Novak’s tongue was sinful.“I’m Castiel. Cas, if you’d like.” Castiel sounded like a powerful name, it suited the blue-eyed officer perfectly.

“I prefer sir. Could I call you that, _ sir _ ?” Dean knew he was laying it thick but he didn’t care. There was just something about Cas that made him so confused, in a good way.

Cas sucked in a breath through his teeth. Dean smirked.

“You can definitely call me that,  _ boy _ ,” Cas growled. He stepped right into Dean’s personal space. Dean can’t say he minded that one bit. “I’d be surprised if you speak at all by the end of the night.” Dean gulped at the dangerous and sexy tone. God, he’s so turned on it’s not even funny. When he felt Cas’ hands gripping his hips, he had to resist from whimpering.

Cas eyed the sweat slowly gliding down Dean’s temple, the slight bob of his throat, the blush that made his freckles stand out even in the dim streetlight. Everything about Dean made him want to bend the blonde man over the hood of his car and fuck him. And Cas always got what he wanted.

Cas’ breath ghosted over his lips, only a centimeter away. Dean knew if he just moved a bit they would be kissing but he also knew that Cas was the one in charge here, not him. That thought made him shudder.  Eventually, Cas closed the last few inches and then his plump lips were connected to Dean’s. There was something to be said about first kisses. There is never any fireworks and fuses going off, but at the time, Dean could feel something in him let go. Like a part of him was finally able to relax, like all of his thirsts were quenched. It was amazing. He felt Cas hands traveling south, stopping at his waistband. He nodded against Cas’ lips at the silent question. Cas didn’t waste another moment as he unzipped Dean’s jeans and pushed it down along with his boxer. Dean’s cock sprang free, already painfully hard and precum slightly dripping.

When they finally parted, both of them were panting like they ran a marathon. There was barely any blue left in Cas’ eyes, Dean wasn’t in any better condition, and they hadn’t even started anything yet. God..

Cas pushed Dean against the hood of the car and Dean went willingly. There was a part of him that was nagging at him that he was out in the open and anybody could've driven past, but there was a part of him that wanted that. The idea of someone seeing them together like this-Dean bend over the hood and getting fucked by an officer was exciting, to say the least.

“I want you to bend over, your palm flat against the car, ass in the air, legs spread wide enough. Can you do that for me?” Cas’ voice dropped another octave and Dean swore he would’ve done anything the other man wanted at the moment. Dean was maybe a bit too quick to follow the request. Not that he’ll ever admit it.

When Dean got into position, Cas took a moment to just step back and admire. Dean had a very nice ass, so round and smooth. His legs were bowlegged and there were some freckles along his thighs. It was the most beautiful view Cas has ever seen.

“Do you have any lube and condoms?” In hindsight, Cas realized he should’ve asked the question before they started anything but he was too preoccupied. Thankfully, Dean nodded his head.

“The glove box.”

“At least you remembered that,” Cas mumbled. Dean saw Cas walk towards the driver’s seat and pull open the glove box, there was some rustling but he finally saw Cas walking back with the equipment. Dean sighed in relief. The air was cold against his ass.

When Cas got back, he grabbed a handful of Dean’s ass and squeezed. It was just so meaty. When he felt Dean squirming, he slapped the man’s ass. Dean gasped underneath him. That seemed to stir something in Dean.

“Please, sir. Need you.”

After one more slap on the younger man’s ass, Dean heard the unmistakable sound of the lube bottle opening. That doesn’t mean he still wasn’t surprised when a cold finger was pressed against his rim. Son of a bitch!

He didn't have time to ponder on it when Cas pushed his finger into the tight hole. Dean relaxed against the hood. By the time Cas had two fingers scissoring Dean’s hole, Dean was begging so much.

“S-Sir, please. Want your cock. I’ll be good, sir.” He wasn’t sure if Cas could even understand him but he wasn’t worried too much since he felt the fingers slip out. When he looked back he saw Cas pulling out his cock from his slacks and lubing it up after putting a condom on. Dean licked his lips. The cock was well above average and moderately thick, he was uncut and the precum beaded on the head looked delicious. Dean wanted to taste it but he knew they didn’t have time. Hell, he was surprised he was getting fucked at all. He was still sure he was asleep and was having a very vivid fantasy.

When he felt the tip of the head pushing past his rim, he had to grip the edge of the hood. He squeezed his eyes shut as Cas’ cock slowly pushed in, inch by inch. When he finally bottomed out, Cas let out a moan. Dean was so warm and tight. He wasn’t sure how long he’d last. He gave Dean a minute to adjust before he started going to town on him. Cas was so mercilessly fucking Dean that the car was shaking and moving. Dean was pretty sure the stinging in his eyes were from tears. He felt so full!

“So good, so fucking tight. Could fuck you all day.” Cas was grunting and moaning. Dean wasn’t in any better condition. He let himself be thoroughly fucked. Cas knew exactly what he was doing and Dean was enjoying every second of it.

When he felt the heat pooling in his stomach, he wrapped his hand around his neglected cock and started stroking to Cas’ rhythm. All too soon Dean was painting the impala with his cum and Cas followed after a couple of thrusts. Dean slumped down on the hood as Cas pulled out. He watched as Cas tied the condom and threw it somewhere towards the side. He pulled up his slacks and helped Dean pull his jeans up.

“Am I out of trouble now, _sir_?”

Cas raised his eyebrows and smirked, “You’re just getting in trouble, Mr. Winchester.”

And really, how can Dean go against a man of the law. This was probably the best day of his life.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come talk shit to me on Tumblr, I'm justsomeweirdbullshit there. 
> 
> I greatly enjoy your feedbacks and comments and kudos. So do that. I'm a needy bitch.


End file.
